santoralwikiaorg_es-20200213-history
Inmaculada Concepción
La Inmaculada Concepción, conocida también como la Purísima Concepción, es un dogma de la Iglesia Católica decretado en 1854 que sostiene que la Virgen María estuvo libre del pecado original desde el primer momento de su concepción por los méritos de su hijo Jesucristo. Dogma No debe confundirse este dogma con la doctrina del nacimiento virginal de Jesús, que sostiene que Jesús fue concebido sin intervención de varón mientras que María permaneció virgen antes, durante y después del parto. Al desarrollar la doctrina de la Inmaculada Concepción, la Iglesia Católica contempla la posición especial de María por ser madre de Cristo, y sostiene que Dios preservó a María desde el momento de su concepción de toda mancha o efecto del pecado original, que había de transmitirse a todos los hombres por ser descendientes de Adán y Eva, en atención a que iba a ser la madre de Jesús, quien también es Dios. La doctrina reafirma con la expresión «llena de gracia» (Gratia Plena) contenida en el saludo del arcángel Gabriel (Lc. 1,28), y recogida en la oración del Ave María, este aspecto de ser libre de pecado por la gracia de Dios. La definición del dogma, contenida en la bula Ineffabilis Deus del 8 de diciembre de 1854, dice lo siguiente: :... Para honra de la Santísima Trinidad, para la alegría de la Iglesia Católica, con la autoridad de nuestro Señor Jesucristo, con la de los Santos Apóstoles Pedro y Pablo y con la nuestra: Definimos, afirmamos y pronunciamos que la doctrina que sostiene que la Santísima Virgen María fue preservada inmune de toda mancha de culpa original desde el primer instante de su concepción, por singular privilegio y gracia de Dios Omnipotente, en atención a los méritos de Cristo-Jesús, Salvador del género humano, ha sido revelada por Dios y por tanto debe ser firme y constantemente creída por todos los fieles. Por lo cual, si alguno tuviere la temeridad, lo cual Dios no permita, de dudar en su corazón lo que por Nos ha sido definido, sepa y entienda que su propio juicio lo condena, que su fe ha naufragado y que ha caído de la unidad de la Iglesia y que si además osaren manifestar de palabra o por escrito o de otra cualquiera manera externa lo que sintieren en su corazón, por lo mismo quedan sujetos a las penas establecidas por el derecho. Historia Fundamento bíblico thumb|Juan de Valdés Leal, ca. 1652.|300px|right La Biblia no menciona explícitamente el dogma de la Inmaculada Concepción, como tampoco menciona explícitamente muchas otras doctrinas que la Iglesia recibió de los Apóstoles. La palabra "Trinidad", por ejemplo, no aparece en la Biblia. Pero la Inmaculada Concepción se deduce de la Biblia cuando ésta se interpreta correctamente a la luz de la Tradición Apostólica. El primer pasaje que contiene la promesa de la redención esta en el Libro de Génesis 3:15 donde se menciona a la Madre del Redentor. Es el llamado Proto-evangelio donde Dios declara la enemistad entre la serpiente y la Mujer. Cristo, la semilla de la mujer (María) aplastará la cabeza de la serpiente. Ella será exaltada a la gracia santificante que el hombre había perdido por el pecado. Solo el hecho de que María se mantuvo en estado de gracia puede explicar que continúe la enemistad entre ella y la serpiente. El Proto-evangelio, por lo tanto, contiene una promesa directa de que vendrá un redentor. Junto a Él se manifestará su obra maestra, la preservación perfecta de todo pecado de su Madre Virginal. En Lucas 1:28 el ángel Gabriel enviado por Dios le dice a la Santísima Virgen María «Alégrate, llena de gracia, el Señor está contigo.». Las palabras en español "Llena de gracia" no hace justicia al texto griego original que es "kecharitomene" y significa una singular abundancia de gracia, un estado sobrenatural del alma en unión con Dios. Aunque este pasaje no "prueba" la Inmaculada Concepción de María ciertamente lo sugiere. El Apocalipsis narra sobre la «mujer vestida de sol» (Ap 12,1). Ella representa la santidad de la Iglesia, que se realiza plenamente en la Santísima Virgen, en virtud de una gracia singular. Ella es toda esplendor porque no hay en ella mancha alguna de pecado. Lleva el reflejo del esplendor divino, y aparece como signo grandioso de la relación esponsal de Dios con su pueblo. Padres de la Iglesia thumb|Zurbarán (Museo del Prado, Madrid).|300px|right Los Padres se referían a la Virgen María como la Segunda Eva (cf. I Cor. 15:22), pues ella desató el nudo causado por la primera Eva. Entre ellos, Justino Mártir (Diálogo con Trifón, 100), Ireneo de Lyón (Contra los Herejes, 3, 22, 4), Tertuliano (Sobre la carne de Cristo, 17), Cirilo de Jerusalén (Catecheses, xii, 29), Epifanio (Panarión, 28, 18), Teodoto de Ancira (Or. in S. Deip n. 11) y Sedulio (Carmen paschale, II, 28). San Ireneo, que murió a fines del siglo II, presenta a María como la nueva Eva que, con su fe y su obediencia, contrapesa la incredulidad y la desobediencia de Eva. Ese papel en la economía de la salvación exige la ausencia de pecado. Era conveniente que, al igual que Cristo, nuevo Adán, también María, nueva Eva, no conociera el pecado y fuera así más apta para cooperar en la redención. También se refieren a la Virgen Santísima como la absolutamente pura San Agustín y otros. La iglesia Oriental ha llamado a María Santísima la "toda santa" Edad Media thumb|Inmaculada Concepción, destacada talla genovesa de idealizada belleza neoclásica. Iglesia de Nuestra Señora de la Concepción (La Orotava, Tenerife).|300px|right En el siglo IX se introdujo en Occidente la fiesta de la Concepción de María, primero en Nápoles y luego en Inglaterra.Las Siervas de los Corazones Traspasados de Jesús y María. «Inmaculada Concepción». www.corazones.org. Consultado el 8 de diciembre de 2018. En el XI Concilio de Toledo, el rey visigodo Wamba ya era titulado «Defensor de la Purísima Concepción de María», abriendo una línea de fieles devotos entre los reyes hispanos. Monarcas como Fernando III el Santo, Jaime I el Conquistador, Jaime II de Aragón, el emperador Carlos I o su hijo Felipe II fueron fieles devotos de la Inmaculada y portaron su estandarte en sus campañas militares. El rey Carlos III, muy afecto a esta advocación mariana, creó una orden en su nombre, la Orden de Carlos III, y la declaró patrona de sus estados. Hacia el año 1128, un monje de Canterbury llamado Eadmero escribe el primer tratado sobre la Inmaculada Concepción donde rechaza la objeción de San Agustín contra el privilegio de la Inmaculada Concepción, fundada en la doctrina de la transmisión del pecado original en la generación humana. La castaña, escribe Eadmero, «es concebida, alimentada y formada bajo las espinas, pero que a pesar de eso queda al resguardo de sus pinchazos». Incluso bajo las espinas de una generación que de por sí debería transmitir el pecado original, María permaneció libre de toda mancha, por voluntad explícita de Dios que «lo pudo, evidentemente, y lo quiso. Así pues, si lo quiso, lo hizo». Los grandes teólogos del siglo XIII presentaban las mismas dificultades de San Agustín: la redención obrada por Cristo no sería universal si la condición de pecado no fuese común a todos los seres humanos. Si María no hubiera contraído la culpa original, no hubiera podido ser rescatada. En efecto, la redención consiste en librar a quien se encuentra en estado de pecado. Desde el siglo XIV existen en España referencias de cofradías creadas en honor a la Inmaculada. La más antigua, en Gerona, data de 1330. En el siglo XVI se revitalizará este fervor con un ingente número de cofradías constituidas bajo la advocación de la Pura y Limpia Concepción de María, hermandades consagradas a las labores caritativas y la asistencia social. Los franciscanos fueron muy fieles a la creencia en la Inmaculada, y contribuyeron a su arraigo y extensión por todo el mundo. Beato Juan Duns Escoto El franciscano Beato Juan Duns Escoto, al principio del siglo XIV, inspirado en algunos teólogos del siglo XII y por el mismo San Francisco de Asís, brindó la clave para superar las objeciones contra la doctrina de la Inmaculada Concepción de María. El sostuvo que Cristo, el mediador perfecto, realizó precisamente en María el acto de mediación más excelso: Cristo la redimió preservándola del pecado original. Se trata una redención aún más admirable: No por liberación del pecado, sino por preservación del pecado. Escoto preparó el camino para la definición dogmática. Dicen que su inspiración le vino al pasar por frente de una estatua de la Virgen y decirle: "Dignare me laudare te: Virgo Sacrata" (Oh Virgen sacrosanta dadme las palabras propias para hablar bien de Ti). Duns Escoto pregunto si a Dios le convenía que su Madre naciera sin mancha del pecado original y respondieron que a Dios le convenía que su Madre naciera sin ninguna mancha por que esto es lo más honroso para Él; luego preguntó si Dios podía hacer que su Madre naciera sin mancha de pecado original y respondieron que Dios lo puede todo y, por tanto, podía hacer que su Madre naciera sin mancha; y, por último, preguntó si lo que a Dios le conviene hacer lo hace o no y todos respondieron que lo que a Dios le conviene hacer, lo hace. Escoto concluyó que si para Dios era mejor que su Madre fuera Inmaculada y lo podía hacer, por lo tanto, lo hizo; María es libre de pecado por los méritos de Cristo Salvador, es por Él que ella es preservada del pecado y, por ser una de nuestra raza humana, aunque no tenía pecado, necesitaba salvación, que solo viene de Cristo. Pero Ella singularmente recibe por adelantado los méritos salvíficos de Cristo. En torno a las ideas de Escoto se suscitó una gran controversia. Después de que el Papa Sixto IV aprobara, en 1477, la misa de la Concepción, esa doctrina fue cada vez más aceptada en las escuelas teológicas. El Papa Sixto IV, en 1483, casi 4 siglos antes del dogma, había extendido la fiesta de la Concepción Inmaculada de María a toda la Iglesia de Occidente. Universidades Fue valioso también el aporte del mundo universitario. Las universidades de París, Maguncia y Colonia y, en España, la de Valencia (1530), Granada, Alcalá (1617), Salamanca (1618) y otras proclamaron a María Inmaculada como Patrona. Sus doctores, al recibir el grado, hacían voto y juramento de enseñar y defender la doctrina de la Inmaculada Concepción de María. Protestantismo thumb|La Inmaculada Concepción por Peter Paul Rubens, en el Museo del Prado.|300px|right La doctrina de la Inmaculada Concepción no es aceptada por algunas iglesias protestantes. Estos rechazan la doctrina ya que no consideran que el desarrollo dogmático de la teología sea un referente de autoridad y que la mariología en general, incluida la doctrina de la Inmaculada Concepción, no se enseñaría en la Biblia. Sin embargo, el iniciador del movimiento protestante, Martín Lutero, dijo: :Es dulce y piadoso creer que la infusión del alma de María se efectuó sin pecado original, de modo que en la mismísima infusión de su alma ella fue también purificada del pecado original y adornada con los dones de Dios, recibiendo un alma pura infundida por Dios; de modo que, desde el primer momento que ella comenzó a vivir fue libre de todo pecado. (Sermón "Sobre el día de la Concepción de la Madre de Dios", 1527) Edad Moderna Era tan grande el amor por la Inmaculada, que Sevilla juró la defensa de la Concepción de María, Toda Pura, en 1615. La fiesta de la Inmaculada fue fiesta de guardar en todos los reinos de su Majestad Católica, es decir, en todo el Imperio español, desde 1644; se declaró fiesta de guardar en toda la Iglesia desde 1708 por orden del papa Clemente XI. España celebra a la Inmaculada como patrona y protectora desde 1644,3 y el 8 de diciembre es fiesta de carácter nacional, en virtud de la Batalla de Empel del 8 de diciembre de 1585. Durante la celebración de dicha festividad, los sacerdotes españoles tienen el privilegio de vestir casulla azul. Este privilegio fue otorgado por la Santa Sede en 1864, como agradecimiento a la defensa del dogma de la Inmaculada Concepción que hizo España. Naturalismo thumb|Estatua de la Inmaculada Concepción en Palencia, España.|300px|right El historiador y catedrático francés Louis Baunard narra lo siguiente: :Pío IX, contemplando el mar agitado de Gaeta, escuchó y meditó las palabras del cardenal italiano Luigi Lambruschini (1776-1854): 'Beatísimo Padre, Usted no podrá curar el mundo sino con la proclamación del dogma de la Inmaculada Concepción. Sólo esta definición dogmática podrá restablecer el sentido de las verdades cristianas y retraer las inteligencias de las sendas del naturalismo en las que se pierden. El historiador Francesco Guglieta, experto en la vida de Pío IX, señala que el tema del naturalismo, que despreciaba toda verdad sobrenatural, podría considerarse como la cuestión de fondo que impulsó al papa a la proclamación del dogma: «La afirmación de la Concepción Inmaculada de la Virgen ponía sólidas bases para afirmar y consolidar la certeza de la primacía de la Gracia y de la obra de la Providencia en la vida de los hombres». Guglieta señala que Pío IX, pese a su entusiasmo, acogió la idea de realizar una consulta con el episcopado mundial, que expresó su parecer positivo, y llevó finalmente a la proclamación del dogma. Oración Santísima Virgen, yo creo y confieso vuestra Santa e Inmaculada Concepción pura y sin mancha. ¡Oh Purísima Virgen!, por vuestra pureza virginal, vuestra Inmaculada Concepción y vuestra gloriosa cualidad de Madre de Dios, alcanzadme de vuestro amado Hijo la humildad, la caridad, una gran pureza de corazón, de cuerpo y de espíritu, una santa perseverancia en el bien, el don de oración, una buena vida y una santa muerte. Amén. Novena Comienza el 30 de Noviembre para preparar la fiesta de la Inmaculada Concepción. Oraciones para todos los días Señal de la cruz Canto Acto de contrición: Señor mío Jesucristo, Dios y hombre verdadero. Ante vuestra divina presencia reconozco que he pecado muchas veces y porque os amo sobre todas las cosas, me pesa de haberos ofendido. Ayudado de vuestra divina gracia, propongo no volver a caer más, confesarme y cumplir la penitencia que el confesor me imponga. Amén. Oración preparatoria: Dios te salve, María, llena de gracia y bendita más que todas las mujeres, Virgen singular, Virgen soberana y perfecta, elegida para Madre de Dios y preservada por ello de toda culpa desde el primer instante de tu Concepción; así como por Eva nos vino la muerte, así nos viene la vida por ti, que, por la gracia de Dios, has sido elegida para ser madre del nuevo pueblo que Jesucristo ha formado con su sangre. A ti, purísima Madre, restauradora del caído linaje de Adán y Eva, venimos confiados y suplicantes en esta Novena, para rogarte nos concedas la gracia de ser verdaderos hijos tuyos y de tu Hijo Jesucristo, libres de toda mancha de pecado. Acordaos, Virgen Santísima, que habéis sido hecha Madre de Dios, no sólo para vuestra dignidad y gloria, sino también para salvación nuestra y provecho de todo el género humano. Acordaos que jamás se ha oído decir que uno solo de cuantos han acudido a vuestra protección e implorado vuestro socorro haya sido desamparado. No me dejéis pues a mí tampoco, porque si no, me perderé; que yo tampoco quiero dejaros a Vos, antes bien cada día quiero crecer más en vuestra verdadera devoción. Y alcanzadme principalmente estas tres gracias: la primera, no cometer jamás pecado mortal; la segunda, un gran aprecio de la virtud, y la tercera, una buena muerte. Además dadme la gracia particular que os pido en esta Novena, si es para mayor gloria de Dios, vuestra y bien de mi alma. Oración particular del día: (ver abajo) Rezar tres Padrenuestros, Avemarías y Gloria y luego pide lo que, por intercesión de la Inmaculada Concepción, se desee conseguir de la Novena. Bendita sea tu pureza: Bendita sea tu pureza y eternamente lo sea, pues todo un Dios se recrea en tan graciosa belleza. A ti, celestial Princesa, Virgen sagrada María, te ofrezco en este día alma, vida y corazón. ¡Mírame con compasión! ¡No me dejes, madre mía! Oraciones particulares Primer día: ¡Oh Santísimo Hijo de María Inmaculada y benignísimo Redentor nuestro! Así como preservaste a María del pecado original en su Inmaculada Concepción y a nosotros nos hiciste el gran beneficio de libramos de él por medio de tu santo bautismo, así Te rogamos humildemente nos concedas la gracia de portarnos siempre como buenos cristianos, regenerados en Ti, Padrenuestro Santísimo. Segundo día: ¡Oh Santísimo Hijo de María Inmaculada y benignísimo Redentor nuestro! Así como preservaste a María de todo pecado mortal en toda su vida y a nosotros nos das gracia para evitarlo y el sacramento de la confesión para remediarlo, así Te rogamos humildemente, por intercesión de tu Madre Inmaculada, nos concedas la gracia de no cometer nunca pecado mortal, y si incurrimos en tan terrible desgracia, la de salir de él cuanto antes, por medio de una buena confesión. Tercer día: ¡Oh santísimo Hijo de María Inmaculada y benignísimo Redentor nuestro! Así como preservaste a María de todo pecado venian en toda su vida, y a nosotros nos pides que purifiquemos más y más nuestras almas, para ser dignos de Ti, así te rogamos humildemente, por intercesión de tu Madre Inmaculada, nos concedas la gracia de evitar los pecados veniales y de procurar y obtener cada día más pureza y delicadez de conciencia. Cuarto día: ¡Oh Santísimo Hijo de María Inmaculada y benignísimo Redentor nuestro! Así como libraste a María del pecado y le diste dominio perfecto sobre todas sus pasiones, así te rogamos humildemente, por intercesión de tu Madre Inmaculada, nos concedas la gracia de ir domando nuestras pasiones y destruyendo nuestras malas inclinaciones, para que te podamos servir con verdadera libertad de espíritu y sin imperfección ninguna. Quinto día: ¡Oh Santísimo Hijo de María Inmaculada y benignísimo Redentor nuestro! Así como desde el primer instante de su Concepción diste a María mas gracia que a todos los Santos y Angeles del cielo, así te rogamos humildemente, por intercesión de tu Madre Inmaculada, nos inspires un aprecio singular de la divina gracia que Tú nos adquiriste con tu sangre y nos concedas el aumentarla más y más con nuestras buenas obras y con la recepción de tus santos sacramentos, especialmente el de la comunión. Sexto día: ¡Oh Santísimo Hijo de María Inmaculada y benignísimo Redentor nuestro! Así como desde el primer instante infundiste en María, con toda plenitud, las virtudes sobrenaturales y los dones del Espíritu Santo, así Te suplicamos humildemente, por intercesión de tu Madre Inmaculada, nos concedas a nosotros la abundancia de estos mismos dones y virtudes, para que podamos vencer todas las tentaciones y hagamos muchos actos de virtud dignos de nuestra profesión de cristianos. Séptimo día: ¡Oh Santísimo Hijo de María Inmaculada y benignísimo Redentor nuestro! Así como diste a María, entre las demás virtudes, una pureza y castidad eximia, por la cual es llamada Virgen de las Vírgenes, así Te suplicamos, por intercesión de tu Madre Inmaculada, nos concedas la dificilísima virtud de la castidad, que no se puede conservar sin tu gracia, pero que tantos han conservado mediante la devoción de la Virgen y tu protección. Octavo día: ¡Oh Santísimo Hijo de María Inmaculada y benignísimo Redentor nuestro! Así como diste a María la gracia de una ardentísima caridad y amor de Dios sobre todas las cosas, así Te rogamos humildemente, por intercesión de tu Madre Inmaculada, nos concedas un amor sincero a Ti, oh Dios y Señor nuestro, nuestro verdadero bien, nuestro bienhechor, nuestro Padre, y que antes queramos perder todas las cosas que ofenderte con un solo pecado. Noveno día: ¡Oh Santísimo Hijo de María Inmaculada y benignísimo Redentor nuestro! Así como has concedido a María la gracia de ir al cielo y de ser en él colocada en el primer lugar después de Ti, así Te suplicamos humildemente, por intercesión de tu Madre Inmaculada, nos concedas una buena muerte, que recibamos bien los últimos sacramentos, que expiremos sin mancha ninguna de pecado en la conciencia y vayamos al cielo para siempre gozar en tu compañía y la de nuestra Madre, con todos los que se han salvado por ella. Referencias